Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device and methods of driving the display device.
Description of the Related Technology
In one frame, a digitally driven display device can represent a grayscale level based on an emission duty that is the length of a light emission period. That is, the display device can adjust the length of the emission period (i.e., adjust the emission duty cycle) of pixels so that the display device can represent grayscale levels having a specific luminance. For example, the display device can represent a high grayscale level when the emission duty increases and a low grayscale level when the emission duty decreases. The display device (e.g., organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display) can emit light based on a driving current that flows into a pixel depending on a driving voltage. The luminance of emitted light can increase as the driving current increases. The driving current can increase as the driving voltage increases. Therefore, the luminance can increase as the driving voltage increases.